


CITY OF CHORUS ; MESSAGES

by ltab



Series: CITY OF CHORUS [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, chatfic, welcome to rarepair central
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltab/pseuds/ltab
Summary: (PLEASE read beginning notes!)Wash [dwash]:you were asking about me helping you start training more often??TUCKER [LTCKR]:I SAID THAT LAST FUCKING NIGHT?Wash [dwash]:yeah?TUCKER [LTCKR]:THAT SOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN COME INTO MY HOUSE THE MORNING AFTER AND GRY TO GET ME TO DO BENCH PRESSES WHEN MY LITTLE BOY IS ASLEEP IN THE NEXT ROOM OVER .Wash [dwash]:i think you're just a babyTUCKER [LTCKR]:I WANT TO KILL YOU SOMETIMES
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Emily Grey/Vanessa Kimball, B.B. Ghanoush/B.H. McCallister, Charles Palomo/Jason Cunningham, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Donald Doyle/Sarge, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne/Agent Washington, John Elizabeth Andersmith/Antoine Bitters/Matthews (Red vs. Blue), Kaikaina Grif | Sister/Huggins, Katie Jensen/Volleyball, Lopez/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Michael J. Caboose/Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker, Rogers (Red vs. Blue)/OC, Sheila/Agent Texas | AI Program Beta
Series: CITY OF CHORUS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	CITY OF CHORUS ; MESSAGES

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i'm nico. people on tumblr liked the few parts of my chatfic i shared publicly so now i'm posting it here.  
>  **BEFORE WE START: PRONOUNS.**
> 
> \- church, doc*, gary, kimball, matthews*, jensen, and mccallister use they/them.
> 
> \- carolina, tex, south*, and volleyball use he/him.
> 
> \- rogers uses she/her.
> 
> * asterisks means they alternate between these pronouns and their canon pronouns.
> 
> **READ END NOTES FOR MORE INFO.**

**[ 03/02/XX | GROUP CHAT | _BLOO FIGHTERS_ ]**

**TUCKER [LTCKR]:** WHOGAVE WASH A COPY OF OUR HOUSE KEY

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** WHY DID THIS MAN BREAK IN AT 5 AM TO TELL ME TO GET UP SO WE COULD GO GYM

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** WHO AM I? CABOOSE?

 **Wash [dwash]:** YOU gave me a house key.

 **Wash [dwash]:** three years ago.

 **Wash [dwash]:** in case you somehow locked yourself out while getting your mail and left junior stuck in there.

 **Wash [dwash]:** you were asking about me helping you start training more often??

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** I SAID THAT LAST FUCKING NIGHT?

 **Wash [dwash]:** yeah?

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** THAT SOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN COME INTO MY HOUSE THE MORNING AFTER AND GRY TO GET ME TO DO BENCH PRESSES WHEN MY LITTLE BOY IS ASLEEP IN THE NEXT ROOM OVER .

 **Wash [dwash]:** i think you're just a baby

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** I WANT TO KILL YOU SOMETIMES

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** i do NOT get up at 5am for the gym :/

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** you get up at 4am freak

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** to be fair i do spend an hour in the shower

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i know this and i know why you do

 **Wash [dwash]:** i don't want to know why you know.

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** can you morhefuckers not do this at 10am

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** literally

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** i am literally still slasleep

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** you and grif really are the same

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** dex has chronic fatigue syndrome and we're both depressed so shut the fuck up lavernius

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** good night

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** -_-

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** where is leo they're usually here by now

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** i broke into their apartment and they were still asleep so

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** you and wash have problems

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** you'll have a problem named tex if you don't shut your fucking mouth right now

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** 🙄

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** everyone hates tucker today i see

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** well maybe if you weren't annoying

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** HELLO? KING I'M ONLY JUDGING YOU AND WASH BREAKINF INTO PEOPLE'S APARTMNTS.

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** did wash just walk in and wake you up then leave

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** HEPOURED WATER ON ME

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** holy shit hahaha

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** literally sick of this fucking team

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** i've been breaking into church's apartment to check on them for years idgaf

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** it's normal at this point

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** bro i am not about to argue about the morality of breaking into someones apartment with you

 **Wash [dwash]:** one time tex broke in when carolina and i were getting ready to go to work and we almost had a fight

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** like an argument fight or

 **Wash [dwash]:** no like carolina and i grabbed the nearest objects and almost jumped tex

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** why does this not surprise me

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** that was funny as fuck you both acted like you could take me down

 **Wash [dwash]:** LOL please

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** carolina grabbed a spatula and you picked up a shoe

 **Wash [dwash]:** our reflexes have definitely improved since then

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** bro if you had broken in while mikey was still here i think he would've killed you

 **Wash [dwash]:** yeah i texted him beforehand to make sure he wasn't home lmfao

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** oh THAT'S why you asked if i was at work already

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** caboose has like developed a danger sense because of junior

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** jr starts crying in the middle of the night and before i'm even conscious enough to process it mikey is out of bed and running to his room

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** being a dad has changed me i think

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** sometimes i look at suvs

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** PLEASE

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** if wash broke in when i was there i might have actually tackled him…

 **Wash [dwash]:** thank god i made sure you weren't

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** you didn't even get me out of my house anyway what was the fucking point of dumping water on me

 **Wash [dwash]:** it was funny

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** you are sooooo fucked up

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** make wash change our sheets lol

 **Wash [dwash]:** LMAO fuck no i have work until 6 tucker can do it or wait for it to dry

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** I HATE YOU LEGIT

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** holdon

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** jeez wash water? just to wake tucker up? so mean

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** lmfao mjc

 **Wash [dwash]:** i've seen tucker sleep through us screaming at esports matches i know his limits and they're not something i want to deal with

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** why didn't you at least drag him to the gym then 😑

 **Wash [dwash]:** because leo is asleep and can't watch junior while tucker's gone :/

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i'm back junie woke up and now he is next to me falling back asleep

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** my babiest boy

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** dm me pic please

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** ok

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i had to fucking put him on michaels side because my SHEETS ARE FUCKING WET

 **Wash [dwash]:** loool

 **Wash [dwash]:** i have to go i have a boxing class to teach

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** fuck you i hope someone punches you by accident

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** LOL

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** LMFAO

 **Wash [dwash]:** die <3

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** tex can you wake my stupid partner up

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** i tried they're out cold tho

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** fucking figures -_-

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** leo was awake very late last night because they were watching a documentary

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** was it a good documentary at least

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** church said it was "a bullshit poorly researched hunk of garbage" and that the writers "should've gotten sued out their lazy asses" for it sooooo. nope

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** they complain about everything why would you listen to them

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** because it's church i always listen to them -_-

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** tucker your boyfriends are both obsessed with documentaries how does it feel to actually be the least nerdy of you three

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** terrible i'm in love with two huge fucking dorks

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** one of them is a ut grad chemical engineer and the other is a harvard graduate with a minor in physics and i'm a stay at home dad who graduated from some boring oregon university and doesnt know how to do math as fast as they do

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** LOOOOL

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** you went to a private university on a scholarship shut up

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** YOU WENT TO HARVARD ON A SCHOLARSHIP LITERALLY FUCK YOU

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i'm leaving i hate this fucking group chat

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** go beg the reds to take you in then damn

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** one day i'll jump you and win

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** you're dreaming asshole you're a twink if i've ever seen one

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** DIE? I HATE IT HERE I DO FUCK YOU

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** HELPPPSODJWJDJEJ

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** i don't even know the proper meaning of twink i am just used to everyone calling tucker and church that

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** ARE YOU SERIOUS LOL

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** YES

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** i don't pay attention to this stuff i am too busy memorizing flowers and stuff for work

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** you're so funny dude

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** i gotta go because sheila wants to head out but legit i'm gonna be thinking about you not knowing what a twink is for the next hour

 **MJC [CABEESE]:** HAHAHA OK. i have to get back to work anyway have fun with sheila :)

 **TEX [lonelystar]:** thanks good luck at work buddy i'll see you later

— % —

**[ 03/02/XX | GROUP CHAT | _BLOO FIGHTERS_ ]**

**CHURCH [churches]:** not to be two hours late but i DON'T complain about everything.

 **CHURCH [churches]:** only stuff that needs to be complained about.

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** well you sure are complaining about them sayin youre complaining sooooooo

 **CHURCH [churches]:** what.

 **CHURCH [churches]:** oh shut the fuck up.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** good afternoon assholes

 **CHURCH [churches]:** it really was a bad documentary though like it was genuinely just. wrong in every possible way.

 **CHURCH [churches]:** hey lav.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** shut up about the shitty documentary and come over

 **CHURCH [churches]:** ugh i will but hold on i'm not even fully awake yet.

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** move to dms i want to talk about something vital

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** what

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** buying thirteen conchas from donut's dollar menu is cheaper than buying the actual baker's dozen he sells

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** what are you for real

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** YEAH ITS THIRTEEN BUCKS ON THE DOLLAR MENU BUT 15 FOR THE BAKERS DOZEN

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** IASKED HIM ABOUT IT AND HE SAID HE KNOWS BUT KEPT IT LIKE THAT BECAUSE HE DOESNT EXPECT SOMEONE TO BUY THIRTEEN SINGULAR BAGS OF CONCHAS

 **CHURCH [churches]:** donut's running that bakery on luck and a good attitude.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** man even if people figured that out he would still be making so much dough like that bakery might as well be the only bakery in a fifty mile radius

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i've legit met people from out in fucking CHARON that have told me they've driven over here to buy shit from donut like wtf

 **CHURCH [churches]:** his stuff's just really good. like. i know half the recipes are doc's but they're both really good bakers so.

 **CHURCH [churches]:** like donut gives red team a 50% off friends discount and they go there daily and he still makes more money in a day than an average baker would.

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** i tip him like hell he's just really good at his job

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i'm gonna go over there and buy thirteen individual conchas just to piss him off

 **CHURCH [churches]:** no legit i was gonna go do that before i get to your house because kai inspired me.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** PLEASE DO IT

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** PLEASE

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** donuts gonna tell sarge and sarge is gonna assume its an attack tho

 **CHURCH [churches]:** donut and i are in a permanent truce we're not allowed to call attacks on one another.

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** WHAT? WHY?

 **CHURCH [churches]:** because i like him and always give him credit for my ideas and he owes me.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** your stupid gay little truce with donut is ruining the entire point of our red vs blue war

 **CHURCH [churches]:** no because you call every single thing grif says to you an attack and for some reason sarge accepts your accusations just because grif caused them.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** and yet we're still at a fucking stalemate at all times .

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** ten fucking years strong babyyy

 **CHURCH [churches]:** g-d i don't even want to think about it. i'm gonna take a shower text me if you need me to get something before i come over lav.

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** JUNIOR ANTSW ELEPHANT EARS IF YORUE GOING TO THE BAKERY

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** GOD DAMN IT THEyre gone

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** i want elephant ears too

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** get some then

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** i can't i ditched work before caboose noticed so i could buy us all smoothies and now i need to run back because smith can't lie to caboose for more than ten minutes

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** john is just mikeys son thats why

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** i recognize this because caboose likes to pat (i say pat because caboose is very gentle with it) smith upside the head when scolding him for things and it's funny as fuck

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** i dont even know any of the rebels that well i only know some of them because you guys act like they're your kids

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** dex is like five seconds away from adopting that jensen kid and matthews

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** STOPPP… it's just because grif simmons mikey and i decided to volunteer at a youth lgbt group like four years ago and we got attached 😑

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** LOL I KNOW. it's so fucking funny

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** ok i need to go because caboose is probably frowning in disappointment at smith rn and i can imagine how much of a breakdown smith is having over it

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** john isn't even going to think the smoothies are worth it if he thinks caboose is disappointed with him

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** that's why caboose also gets a smoothie so he isnt mad . duh

 **KAI [KAIKAINUH]:** ok gtg bye lavernius

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** bye 🙄

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** i hate having nothing to do when you're all busy. being a stay at home dad sucks

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** jk i love my son more than any of you so it doesn't matter

 **TUCKER [LTCKR]:** my son is eating a crayon. bye

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to ask about headcanons! normally i alter my fics for posting as to avoid confusing headcanons that might interfere with reading, but this fic is silly so i didn't feel like putting in the effort.
> 
> if you read the tags; yes, there are niche rebel ships and one of them is rogers + an oc, but i'm most likely going to try to keep the ocs to a minimum. the ones you MIGHT see most often are named ahmed (rogers's boyfriend) and serrano (randy, the fed's, boyfriend). [you can learn a bit more about them here](https://nrhq.tumblr.com/post/630286700190498816/yes-i-would-like-to-hear-abt-ur-ocs)!
> 
> this fic is part of my modern au! my modern au is a whole other thing in itself and has an actual full fanfic that's in the works. [you can see content of it here](https://nrhq.tumblr.com/tagged/nico's%20modern%20rvb%20au)!
> 
> feel free to comment or contact me on tumblr @nrhq!


End file.
